


Danser

by Empty_Corpse



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Corpse/pseuds/Empty_Corpse
Summary: Quand Tintin invite le capitaine Haddock à danser, plus rien d'autre n'existe qu'eux deux, et c'est très bien
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Danser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de Tintin et ses personnages appartiennent à ses ayants droits, rien n'est à moi à part le scénario. Dans cette fiction, Tintin est considéré comme ayant 30 ans.
> 
> Genre : romance

Danser dans ses bras n'avait jamais été désagréable.

Il fallait dire que Tintin était bon danseur. Archibald, lui, était un peu trop brute, un peu trop raide. Il dansait mal et pourtant Tintin ne voulait pas danser s'il ne l'accompagnait pas.

Le capitaine se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble : Il avait donné une réception pour fêter le retour du reporter d'un de ses voyages. Le marin s'ennuyait fermement à sa table, n'ayant jamais particulièrement apprécié les soirées où la tentation de boire était forte. L'autre s'était approché, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant la main comme si c'était une évidence. Haddock l'avait prise pour tromper l'ennui et s'était retrouvé à tournoyer dans la pièce emplie d'invités, guidé par le reporter.

Des rumeurs avaient commencé à s'égrainer dans les journaux sur une possible relation entre eux et Tintin avait choisi de laisser faire.

"Ils se lasseront, ne vous en faites pas capitaine."

Par la suite, Tintin avait pris l'habitude d'inviter le capitaine à danser de temps en temps, qu'il y ait ou non de la musique. Et Archibald appréciait assez ces moments de silence entre eux où ils ne se regardaient même pas, à juste danser.

Et ce jour était l'un d'eux.

Tintin était resté appuyé au montant de la porte du bureau du marin à le regarder travailler distraitement et puis finalement il s'était approché du gramophone, avait choisi un disque et avait rejoint le bureau, tendant la main à Haddock.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Archibald ?"

Il avait le ton doux, celui qui permettait tout à fait un "non" ou un "plus tard".

Le marin se leva avec un sourire en coin, pris la main tendue et entama la danse lente et agréable. À mesure qu'ils avaient dansé au fil des jours, ils s'étaient indéniablement rapprochés. Parfois ils discutaient, découvrant des choses l'un sur l'autre qu'ils ignoraient.

_1, 2, 3_

Les yeux de Tintin étaient magnifique, Archibald avait pu le constater à les regarder de si près. Il s'y perdait volontier, y noyant ses pensées. Et finissait inévitablement par perdre le compte et marcher sur le pied du reporter.

_1, 2, 3 Concentrez vous sur vos pas capitaine, 1, 2, 3_

Aucun ne parlait ce jour là, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Ou pas envie peut-être.

C'était bon de penser en silence.

_C'est tout de même un bien bel homme que la mer a forgé. 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3_

La musique était longue, fort heureusement, ils n'aimaient pas avoir à s'arrêter. Ça coupait le cheminement des pensées.

_1, 2, 3_

Haddock avait l'air songeur. Préoccupé tout à coup.

"Quelque chose ne va pas capitaine ?"

"Dites moi Tintin, quand repartez-vous ? Me quittez vous bientôt ?"

Le reporter partait de plus en plus seul puisque le marin avait à faire en ville et que le manoir avait des besoins administratifs fréquent en ces temps. Parfois il partait un jour, parfois un mois, parfois plus.

"Je ne pense pas, l'aventure peut attendre, vous avez fort à faire et je ne suis pas pressé."

_1, 2, 3_

Tintin avait mûri pendant ses expéditions. Il était sage, calme et doux. Même si l'aventure l'appelait il avait appris à rester raisonnable et raisonné. Il ne courrait plus tête basse dans les pièges et les dangers.

"Je préfère vous savoir en sécurité." murmura Archibald

"Suis-je assez en sécurité à Moulinsart ? Près de vous ?"

Ce sourire encore, ce joli sourire qui tuait Archibald tant il voulait l'embrasser.

"Tout juste assez." souffla-t-il

_1, 2, 3_

"M'en voudriez vous d'être amoureux ?" demanda Tintin, tout doux qu'il était

"Tant qu'elle ne vous fait aucun mal, comment le pourrais-je ?"

_1, 2, 3_

"Il veille sur moi comme personne."

_1, 2, 3_

"Alors, tout est bien"

_1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3_

"M'en voudriez vous de vous aimer ?"

Archibald eut un sourire

"Comment le pourrais-je ? Il faudrait que je m'en veuille aussi de vous aimer tellement."

_1,_

L'océan des yeux de Tintin rencontra l'onyx de ceux du marin.

_2,_

Tintin dansait sur la pointe des pieds, plus près d'Archibald

_3,_

La musique valsait seule. Arrêté au milieu de la pièce, le duo profitait de cet instant d'intime confiance, lèvres contre lèvres.


End file.
